Of Goodnights and Unwanted Teachers
by autumnlover
Summary: Ron and Hermione, alone in patrol... and who are they to bump into but an exceedingly handsome man... no longer a oneshot, but a TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Of Goodnights and Unwanted Teachers...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to: All my suffering Friends who can oh so totally relate to the story I am writing... and I'm sorry for that. But I swear I'm over it! It just makes a cute story!

**NOTE: I am over it, so get over it! This is for the story's purpose. Z, you know what I mean.**

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I will not do that!"

"Come on, 'Mione, its only fun!"

"I simply refuse to take part in anything that involves terrorising First Years," said Hermione, shaking her head like she was annoyed, though deep down her heart was fluttering; it wasn't often she and Ron got to be alone doing patrol.

"Not _terrorising_, 'Mione. Just gentle poking," Ron laughed, and poked Hermione in the ribs to illustrate his point. She giggled and Ron continued tickling her, until she yelled to stop and they both looked up to realise how close their faces were...

Ron imagined it for a second. To kiss his 'Mione. He smiled to himself and released himself off of Hermione.

Hermione sighed to herself when Ron let go of her. It always had to stop, didn't it? It never seemed to work out for Hermione... They had barely walked a few more metres when another figure was seen in the corridor. Hermione felt a small blush creeping up on her cheek... why did she and Ginny have to talk (OK, more like gossip) about him that very evening during dinner... and, Hermione pointed out to herself, Ginny had bought up the subject of his good looks... it wasn't her. She just didn't... _not_ talk about it. He was a _teacher_, for Merlin's sake. And her new Astrology teacher (**A/N: lilacbookstar, I just couldn't put Arithmancy down. I couldn't bring myself to do it**). Hermione looked up and saw he was smiling at her. She smiled back (what? It wasn't as though she fancied the guy. She'd just be _mortifyingly_ embarrassed in front of him for the next few terms...)

"Hi, Professor," she beamed. He _was_ a nice guy.

He tilted his hat forward as a joke. "Evening, m'lady."

Hermione nearly collapsed on the floor. And she kind of wished she did; she knew she was blushing like no one's business.

Ron looked sideways at Hermione. He wasn't doing Astrology, and barely recognised the new Professor. And why was Hermione so quiet? The teacher walked off past them down the corridor. Ron stole a glance at Hermione. It was cold, so she wore a scarf, but was it so cold she had to wrap it around her cheeks?

Hermione hid further behind her scarf. She was going to curse Ginny into the next world. How was he ever going to look anyone in the eye now? She couldn't even look at Ron...

"Shall I take that for you, _m'lady_," Ron said in his most posh voice. Hermione jumped about three feet in the air.

"My Goodness, Ronald, don't do that!" Hermione said, poking him. And in doing so, inevitably letting go of her scarf...

Ron's first thought was 'I made her blush! Score!' But then he realised that it wasn't him, and looked over his shoulder so the Professor walking around the corner. No! He said to himself. It couldn't be!

"Mione," Ron said, dragging out her name just to sound extra whiny.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but her teacher's head popped round the corner. "And I don't want that essay over four feet, missus!"

"Heh, heh," Hermione coughed weakly, and Ron added 2 and 2 and managed to get the answer...

"Merlin's Beard!" Ron yelled, despite the fact that the whole castle was (well, almost) asleep. "You have a crush on your tea–"

Ron stopped his sentence in midair, slightly because Hermione had uttered a threat of "If you dare say that out loud...", but he mostly shut up as she had said it about two centimetres form his face.

Ron's face blanked. And then he cackled loudly.

"You – you – no _wonder_ you like school so – so much!" Ron gasped, having difficulty talking because of his laughter. He also had to keep up with Hermione, who was walking away from Ronald with great gusto. "It's 'cause you bloody –"

"Ronald, don't swear." They were approaching the Common Room.

"You _fancy_ the teacher, you little –"

"Little _what_ Ronald?" Hermione asked, very flushed and again, close enough to his face to just make him stutter (she was pleased to notice). Ron soon recovered; they were outside the Portrait Hole.

He burst out laughing one more time.

"You're _really_ the teacher's pet!" he sniggered. "You _fancy_ –"

"No, I don't," Hermione said with enough force for him to actually stop giggling.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, although a mix between Hermione being mad and an inch or so away from him were making him nervous. "So you who do you fancy?"

Hermione laughed, stepped back and thought 'what a cheek! ... But then maybe she should tell him; this would be the ideal moment...

Ron looked at Hermione, and stepped one step closer to her.

"Goodnight Ronald," she said with a small smile, and kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared through the Portrait hole.

Ron leant against the wall.

"Goodnight," he said, holding his hand to his cheek.

**THE END!!!**

**And so I'm pretty sure YOU, lilacbookstar are laughing your rather brainy brain out of you mind, and I will never hear the end of this. But I don't care. I got a story out of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ooh – could it be? A second chapter to of Goodnights and Unwanted Teachers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. OK?

And I though I'd try this in the first person – you'll know when it switches to Ron

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

**Hermione's pov**

I woke up the next morning feeling rather embarrassed. I blushed very unattractively with the thought of _it_ – no, not _it_, Professor Flirt-Face. I turned onto my stomach and groaned loudly into my pillow.

Ron would never, _ever_ stop teasing me. Ever. It would go on and on forever. I grimaced and groaned even louder. I would never live it down, would I?

'Hermione, are you sick or something, because all of your noises are throwing my make-up charm all over the place,' Lavender sighed, as she waved her wand around her face. Call me old-fashioned, but I like to put on make up the muggle way. I don't know why. I find it rather relaxing. Don't ask.

'Yurgh,' I yelled though my pillow, still not wanting to show my horridly red face. Geez girl, I said to myself. Just stop bloody thinking about him.

But who?

The answer came to me. Ron. I really hadn't a shadow of a doubt.

Curse his gorgeous hair and his adorable freckles. And curse my mouth for being so 'ooh, Goodnight Ron'. Geez, I could kill myself! I swear he was going to kiss me! I knew it! I really, really did!

Well, that's one thing I blew out of the window.

And he thinks I fancy my Professor. Gah. Gag me.

Actually, he's not _bad_ looking and stuff and he's not like ancient, and –

Merlin's Beard, stop me now!

Ginny entered. 'Hermione, all I can see is a brown blob, you know.'

'That's my hair,' I mumbled, but she heard me. 'It does that.'

'I noticed,' she said, and sat down on my bed; it flopped me upright, and I smiled a good-morning.

'Whoa, Hermione!' She said.

'What?!' I said, panicking. Was my hair really that bad?

'Have you been like, holding your breath, because you're all red –?'

I stuffed my head back into my pillow. Merlin help me.

I told Ginny about last night.

'Oh my Goodness!' Ginny said, when I told her what Ron had said.

'I know,' I said, daring to peek out of the side of my pillow. Bearing in mind I had conjured a silencing charm to anyone out of my bed; I was still embarrassed to talk.

'Yeah,' Gin said. 'Ron is totally jealous of your Professor!'

I practically fainted. You had to be kidding me.

'Gin, I'm going to pretend you never said that. Never.'

'It's _so_ true, though –'

I threw my pillow at her with all the hatred I could muster. And blushed again.

'And stop blushing, would you? He's never going to appreciate that, first thing in the morning, is he now?'

'What, Professor –'

'_Ron_! You idiot! Now I really do think you like him...'

'Gin, don't give me that nonsense. Now, give me some of your foundation, and cover up this hideous blush!'

'It's so cute, though!' Gin laughed.

She lied.

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

**Ron's pov**

Why the hell did she have to kiss me on the cheek before? Doesn't she know who much she confuses me?

I punched my pillow, dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my school uniform. No matter how confused I was, I always needed breakfast.

'Morning,' I said to Harry, as he woke up.

He replied with something as smooth as 'Bleeuragh.' Mornings had never been his thing.

I jumped down the dorm stairs, and on my way to the breakfast I smiled to myself. Then I laughed. Really, really loudly.

Hermione fancied her teacher! I could hardly believe it myself! She actually found something attractive about him – over... well, say – _me_.

I mean, I thought, as I walked down the corridor, sure, he had brown hair, that was long. But I had – flipping orange hair – and mine was even longer. So I win that round, right?

And he had blue eyes, but mine were even bluer. So I win again, don't I?

He's practically the same height as me, isn't he? My face isn't grotesquely distorted, is it?

_Is_ it?

I checked myself in the nearest shiny portrait. Merlin, I was such a girl!

That's probably it, isn't it? He's manlier than me, isn't he?

I stopped in my tracks, and laughed even louder than before. That clearly wasn't possible.

Well, he _is_ a professor. So, he's clever, right? And I'm not like the brightest spark in the wand shop.

I stopped, sighed, and kept on walking.

That must be it, mustn't it? She loves him because he is cleverer. I should have seen it really. Why on earth would she like some idiot like me?

I sighed again. My breakfast beckoned.

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

**Hermione's pov**

I arrived at breakfast later than usual. Mostly on account of me not wanting to face up to Ron yet, but also due to the fact that Ginny had applied foundation. Then she put on blusher. Which I didn't understand, and took it off, so she applied more stuff... and then it got onto mascara, which I took off.

But left a little bit on. Because – well, you know. I don't have to be a complete bookworm all the time, do I?

I sat down at the tale, and looked for my usual toast with jam.

I swear, Ron was sitting next to the only jam jar for the whole table.

I coughed. He didn't put his head up. I coughed again, and said (sweetly, I thought), 'Ron, could you pass the jam?'

Ron brought his face up, smiling like there was no tomorrow, and replied with a swift:

'I don't know Hermione. I think this jam is a bit too old for you.'

I nearly doubled up with embarrassment, but assumed my pride.

'No, Ron, I think it's in date,' and with that I flicked my wand and _accioed_ it in front of me. 'Thank-you,' I said, smiling widely back at him, going red. Is the foundation covering it up?

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

**Ron's pov**

Why is she not blushing? Did she not get my joke?

And what's all of this make-up junk on her face? Is it only me who knows –

well, that's she's so pretty without it?

I coughed loudly, ready for another attempt.

'Are you sure –'

'What, Ron?' Hermione replied in this rally weird way. She wasn't yelling, she wasn't angry, she wasn't snapping at me. It was... _nice_.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her beloved Professor enter the Hall, and I saw Ginny nudge Hermione, and they both turned round and blushed.

Great. That's all I wanted.

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

**Later that day... Hermione's pov**

I walked out of my class, only to see Ron there. How on earth did he get there so quickly?

'Hey, Hermione,' he said, his hands in his pockets.

'Hey,' I said, walking up to him. We walked down the corridor.

'What's up with you?' he said, smirking. Merlin knows why.

'I'm rather hungry, now you come to think of it,' I said; it was now lunch.

'Me too,' he said. 'Let's get lunch.'

What did he say? Get lunch? Like _together_? _Together?_

'Um...' I said. I'm not that great with words, it seems when it comes to Ron. 'OK.'

Ron smiled. How I loved that smile...

'Shall we?' he said, and stuck out his arm. My heart beat rose to what I could only say was dangerous levels.

'Sure,' I said, entwining my arm with his.

Halfway down the corridor, he spoke.

'So, that Professor –'

'I don't love him Ron,' I said. I was ready for the remark he had made; it was too obvious.

'So, who do you love,' Ron said, casually. I'm not dumb. He was shaking – I should know, I was next to him.

I turned and faced him.

'I think you know,' I said, and he grinned and crashed his lips down onto me.

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

"!Q)(UYT$£")(&$£(&$£"$&()(&$£"£$&()

**Well, whaddya think? And yes, lilacbookstar, I really don't care. At least I didn't make him have huge sideburns. OK?**


End file.
